1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-forming apparatus, in particular, relates to an improvement of a sheet output mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-85260 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses an output sheet-loading device in an image-forming apparatus. Document 1 provides an extending member and a supporting member that can vary a setting angle of the output sheet-loading device. Thus, the output sheet-loading device has excellent operability and loading capacity of the output sheets, prevents the output sheets from dropping, and piles up a great amount of papers thereon.
Recently, the image-forming apparatus includes an image-reading unit (scanner) and an image-forming unit. The image-forming unit includes an image-fixing unit and the like. The image-reading unit (scanner) and the image-forming unit are provided separately above and below so that an output sheet-loading tray for printed sheets may not protrude from the side faces of the image-forming apparatus. An output sheet-loading unit is arranged in a space between the separately arranged image-reading unit (scanner) and the image-forming unit.
Also in recent years, with the background of advancements in the complex capabilities of the image-forming apparatus, the place where the output sheet is loaded or ejected can be selected for every use or every user. Multiple sheet output trays are provided. Additionally, an optional device such as a sorting unit can be connected.
Document 1 proposes the device that has excellent operability and loading capacity of the output sheets, prevents the output sheets from dropping, and piles up a great amount of sheets thereon. However, the image-forming apparatus disclosed in Document 1 does not include the image reading unit (scanner) and the image-forming unit arranged separately above and below, and does not utilize the space between the separately arranged the image reading unit (scanner) and the image-forming unit. In particular, Document 1 does not include the multiple sheet output trays or a sheet-feeding unit that transports the output paper to the sorting unit.